


Day One, Take Two

by MadJaks



Series: Reload - Try Again [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJaks/pseuds/MadJaks





	Day One, Take Two

  
Jack shifted on his cot. He could hear Ianto clattering around overhead; soon he'd be able to smell the coffee.

It had been a long couple of days, what with Suzie turning out to be a serial killer, then the curious incident of the organism who'd come jonesing for orgasms, and the night of sex that had followed. Jack couldn't blame Torchwood's newest recruit for sleeping.

He reached out and touched the freckled shoulder of the man squashed up against him, earning himself a drowsy half smile. “Andy?” he said, giving him a little shake, “Andy... time to get up.”  
  
  
 

 


End file.
